


Can't Help Falling in Love

by thesetearsthatfall



Series: Stars [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Mentions of Elvis Presley Songs, Multi, Wedding Night, really cheesy, romione wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesetearsthatfall/pseuds/thesetearsthatfall
Summary: A wedding, Elvis Presley, and two boys in love.





	Can't Help Falling in Love

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

Draco turned in seat, watching Hermione glide down the aisle, her dad on her arm.

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

Weasley was up ahead, on the podium, and he was looking at Hermione like he had never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life. His eyes were pools of pure tenderness for Hermione as she strolled down the aisle.

_Shall I stay?_

Draco looked away from Weasley and focused on Weasley’s best man. Harry was already staring at Draco, and his eyes lit up as he met Draco’s sharp silver eyes.

_Would it be a sin_

Draco felt a soft smile curve his features as he regarded Harry.

_If I can’t help falling in love with you?_

Harry smiled back, and flicked his eyes back to Ron and Hermione, who were currently exchanging vows.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea,_

Draco kept his eyes trained on Harry. He studied the way Harry’s green eyes were focused on Ron and Hermione, and how his black wedding robes fit the curves of his body nicely. His hair was still an unruly black mess; Mrs. Weasley had tried to fix it with countless spells and hair gel, but his hair remained a stubborn mess.

_Darling so it goes_

Draco felt a sudden warm fluttery feeling in chest as he stared at Harry.

_Some things are meant to be_

When Draco had slept with Harry, it was supposed to be a one-time thing. Then a one-time thing became a two-time thing, then it became an every Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday thing. After two months of this, Harry asked Draco out for a drink and Draco was forced to come to terms with the fact that he _liked_ the bloody boy who lived. Seven months later, the were still together, and with every passing second Draco spent around Harry, he felt himself descend deeper and deeper into Harry’s orbit.  

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

Somewhere along the way, _P_ _otter_ had become _H_ _arry_.

_For I can’t help falling in love with you_

“You may now kiss the bride!”

Draco’s attention was ripped from Harry as Ron and Hermione fell towards each other. Hermione wrapped both arms around Ron as they deepened the kiss. The crowd was cheering, and next to him, Pansy was dabbing at her eyes furtively with a handkerchief.

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea_

Ron and Hermione broke apart, both grinning from ear to ear.

_Darling, so it goes_

Draco’s eyes scoured for Harry’s yet again, and found him smiling and cheering along with everyone else. Draco felt that familiar stab in his stomach he got when he saw Harry’s smile. Draco would give anything to be the cause of that smile for the rest of his life. The thought surprised him, and Draco quickly looked away.

_Some things are meant to be_

After the ceremony, Draco was chatting with Luna and Neville when Harry grabbed Draco's hand and leaned in close, breath hot against Draco's ear. “Come with me, I have something to show you,” he whispered. Draco shivered and hastily aid his goodbyes to the pair.

Harry lead them away from the dancing crowd, past the food table, and through a long hallway, lit up with glowing torches lining the walls.

“Where are we going?” Draco asked. Harry just tightened his grip on Draco's hand. “You’ll see.”

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

They came to a door covered by long, purple drapes. Harry pulled the drapes aside, opened the door and beckoned Draco inside.

Draco stepped into the room and gasped, for it wasn’t a room at all. Harry had lead them to the balcony, and it was obvious why.

The night sky was inky black and contrasted greatly with the radiant stars winking down at them. Everywhere Draco turned, brilliant stars shined and shimmered down on him.

_For I can’t help falling in love with you_

“Do you like it?” Harry asked, regarding Draco with his bright green eyes. His eyes were almost bright enough to rival the stars, Draco thought drunkenly. He felt tipsy under Harry’s gaze and the bright light of the night sky on him.

“Are you joking? This is incredible.” _Yo_ _u are incredible_. Draco pushed down the words.

Harry smiled in relief. “I was hoping you’d like it. I came out here for some air and thought of you.”

Draco turned to face Harry. “It’s brilliant. Thank you.”

They studied each other, and time seemed to slow. Harry and Draco took steady steps towards the other until they were an inch apart.

Draco gazed into Harry’s eyes and felt himself fall away into Harry. He felt like Harry was seeping into his bones, his bloodstream. He felt Harry in his soul.

Draco was falling for Harry.

Draco _fell_ for Harry, harder than he thought possible.

He tipped his head up until he was brushing Harry’s mouth lightly with his own. Harry smiled and pressed his lips firmly onto Draco's. It was slow and sweet, and Draco shivered as Harry’s tongue slid against his own, intertwining together.

Above them, the stars twinkled in approval as Harry and Draco grew closer, wrapped around the other. Draco had never felt more at peace as he stroked Harry’s back with his hand.

He was in love.

_For I can’t help falling in love with you_

**Author's Note:**

> The song being played was, obviously, Can't Help Falling in Love by Elvis Presley! I hope you all enjoyed it xx


End file.
